


a resounding yes, 40,000 ft from the ground

by cuddlingmyfandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pilot! Keith, Pilot! Lance, Police! Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingmyfandoms/pseuds/cuddlingmyfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith's not big on doing surprises or giving grand gifts for Shiro, but this time, he tries something new and it turned out better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a resounding yes, 40,000 ft from the ground

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey~ It's been soooo long since I last published a fic and the last one was cringe worthy for me because I'm no writer, but I still try. Anyways! My first fic for the Sheith fandom~ A little something from an AU me and my friend are doing. Hope ya guys like it!

“Hey mullet! I got a surprise for ya!”

Keith looks up from his phone, one hand holding it, and the other a cup of coffee. His face scrunched up a little, before putting down his coffee. “What do you want, Hernandez?”

Lance Hernandez, Keith’s co-pilot and a prick in his neck, struts forward, tablet in hand and with a smirk on his face. Whatever Lance is thinking about, it's bound to be full of nonsense. Lance plops down on the plush sofa of their lounge, and wiggles his eyebrows at Keith who just frowned.

“You're going to like this, you'll see.” Lance says, pointing to his tablet that's opened up to YouTube. 

Okay, Keith doesn't like this already.

Keith starts to pack up and stand, “If that's another meme I swear to god---”

“That was _one_ time and I’m sorry you don't have the capacity to understand the greatness of memes---”

“We were flying a _goddamn plane!_ ”

Lance waved his hand at him, “It ain't my fault such high intelligence came to me in the middle of our job.”

Keith tsk’d, “Whatever, I'm leaving. It's almost time to fly.”

And with that, Keith exited the lounge to head for the plane, leaving Lance angrily pouting.

  


* * *

  


It was three hours into their flight that Lance brings it up again.

“So!” He starts, “I'll be showing you something that I _think_ can help you out, my good friend.”

Keith gives him a look. 

“Aw c’moooon. Just for a few minutes?” Lance whines, tablet already out, finger hovering over the play button. Keith groans before snatching it, switching to autopilot before pressing play. Lance whooped and threw his fist in the air. 

“Don't push it.” Keith warned him when Lance kept vibrating in his seat. Lance kept still after a few seconds. Keith huffs and presses play, leaning back with one brow up, already judging the video. The video started out with shaky camera work, and it was showing the bright, blue sky. It was a little cloudy too, but the video steadies and he hears people in the background saying, _‘yeah it's recording. Go for it!’_.

There were a few seconds of nothing but the blue sky, but then Keith sees it. A plane rushed past, leaving a trail of---smoke? What was happening here? 

Then the plane comes back again, from the north this time, and from the east next. It took Keith a while but now he sees what's happening; they were sky writing. The plane wrote out _‘Welcome Batch ‘88 !!!’_ and after that, there were rounds of applause and hollering. The video ends a few seconds later. Keith gave Lance a questioning look while handing him his tablet, instinctively placing his hands back at the controls, even if they were at autopilot.

“So? What did you think?”

Keith shrugged. “It was cool?”

Lance beamed. “I know right? You should do that for Shiro sometime. Surprise him on your anniversary and---”

“Shut up, I'm driving a plane here.”

“Dude,” Lance flicks his ear. “It's on autopilot.”

“Shut up.”

“I'm being a nice friend here---”

“No, shut up.”

He hears Lance sigh, and Keith fought the urge to roll his eyes. Dude just can't take a no, can't he?

“Dude, this could be your anniversary present. Wouldn't it be cool?” 

“You know I'm not big on giving gifts and surprises.” Keith reasons, and he really isn't. Being an orphan for most of his life, giving and receiving gifts make him uncomfortable, especially when there's nothing or something to celebrate about. Recently, he's doing better at reciprocating Shiro’s efforts, through the little things, and seeing Shiro smile at him, all soft and fond, makes Keith’s heart a flutter, and he thinks, _‘yeah, it's worth it.’_ And so, he sticks to those little things, the little things people tend to overlook and take for granted; but not Keith and Shiro. They revel in it, make the most of it. It's the simple things in life that makes living worth it. Keith stops himself from smiling too much just thinking about Shiro. Baby, look what he's done to you.

“You gotta try new things, my man.”

“Don't make me throw you off this plane again.”

“You know that'll never work cause there are passengers.”

“There's always a first for everything.” Keith smirks at Lance who just backs off. Last time he crossed him, he left him at a gas station while he was taking a leak because he taught Shiro how to play Pokemon Go and it kept distracting Shiro from driving towards the beach. Lance kept quiet after that.

  


* * *

  


Keith comes back home two days later, at eight in the morning, with the sky writing video in mind. He twists in the key and opens the door as quietly as he could and he sees Shiro already up, and making breakfast. Shiro, always alert and quick (perks of being a cop), hears the door open and click shut, turns around and smiles. “Hey there.” He says in a sort of whisper, in their quaint little apartment. Keith smiles back and jogs over to Shiro, who has his arms wide open, and quickly closes the gap, arms wrapping tightly around his torso.

“Hey.” Keith whispered back.

Shiro kissed his hair, and smiled, “You're back earlier than I expected, huh?”

Keith hums, releasing Shiro for a bit to move back and stand on his toes to peck him on the lips, “I'd rather head home early than tolerate Lance’s concert in the morning.” Another kiss.

Shiro smiles into the kiss and tips his head back afterward, going for a full blown laugh. 

“You could keep it together for a few more hours, honey.”

Keith steps back to glare at him, “I'd rather cut my own leg than listen to him belt out _Aegis_ songs again. _Dear._ ”

Shiro laughs again, “They're great songs, Keith. Give ‘em a listen sometime.” Keith pouts, turning around to head to his room to drop off his luggages. “Come back out for breakfast okay?”

“Yessir.” Is what Keith hollered back.

  


* * *

  


It's not until a few more weeks till he's back up in the skies, and his head is still thinking about the sky writing, so he's got a lot of time to prepare.

He's considering it but really, even _that_ exhausts him so much just thinking about all the preparations that need to be done. And will they even go well? What if there was a malfunction? What if he did it wrong? What if Shiro doesn't like it? What if----

“Baby?”

Keith startles, almost dropping his spoon. His heartbeat was beating so fast, from both the anxiety of doing the sky writing, and the possibility of Shiro finding out. He's good at that (perks of being a cop yet again).

“Yeah?” Keith thinks it's a miracle he didn't stutter at that.

Shiro gives him a concerned look, “You okay?”

Keith smiles, and he doesn't know if it came out strained or not, but he does anyway, “Yeah...yeah, I'm fine.” He takes Shiro’s hand across the table and rubs it with his thumb, giving him another smile. Shiro smiles back and doesn't ask again.

  


* * *

  


“Fuck! I can't do this---”

Lance quickly bolts right out of his seat, “Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa, hold up----can't do what?”

They're at the lounge again and Keith just barges in, face scrunched up in frustration, hair tousled like he’s been pulling at it for hours, and he's----shaking?!

“The sky writing---- _that!_ Remember?! I----fuck---!” Keith kept pacing in front of Lance, fists all curled up in balls, threatening to punch something. Lance looked at his friend, all jumpy nerves, ready to bounce and lash out if you touch them. He takes a step forward and grabs Keith’s arm to stop him from moving around.

“Hey,” he starts, “it's----it’s okay if you don't want to do it, you know? It was just a suggestion, to----to change things up, and for you to try new things.”

Keith breathes in and out, slow and steady, just like Shiro taught him. “I know.” He replies with a shaky breath. “I just----I just want it to go well. Shiro deserves it.”

Lance gives him a smile, and a pat on the back, smoothing out the tension too while he's at it. “I'll help ya buddy don't worry. I know a friend who does sky writing. He can help you out.”

“Thanks Lance.” Keith turns to him, smiling, grateful for the assist.

Lance grins, “No problem, _bes!_ ”

Keith’s smile quickly disappeared as he moved away from his friend, “That nickname, again? That's it, I'm changing co-pilots right now.” He power walks to the exit of the lounge with a laughing Lance on his tail.

  


* * *

  


As promised, Lance tells his friend all about Keith’s plans and the three of them meet one day at a café a little far from usual. Wouldn't wanna risk Shiro finding out if he sees them.

They talked, Lance’s friend----named Pepe (Lance tries so hard not to laugh every time, much to Pepe’s chargin), was nice, all smiles and willing to help Keith out. They worked out a schedule for their training and practice sessions. Keith insisted he go everyday and Pepe laughs at that. Lance laughed as well, cackling a _‘you look like an excited puppy ready to play fetch’_. Keith thinks about kicking his shin, but simmers that thought just because there's other people around (cough Pepe).

They end their conversation with a shake of their hands, and a promise to be at their meeting place at 8:00 sharp.

  


* * *

  


If Shiro notices him going out of the house more often, he doesn't mention it. He doesn't mind either. 

_“It'll do you some good to get out and see faces other than mine.” Shiro jokes one time, arms around Keith’s torso while he made breakfast._

_Keith hums, “But I like your face better.”_

_Shiro chuckles, “Cheeky.”_

As he requested, he's learning every day, for 8 hours or less, just focusing on the task at hand. Pepe jokes about him looking so serious the whole time, face painted in pure concentration, it's like he's burning a hole on the plane’s controls. Keith glares at him, causing Pepe to laugh again and yep, definitely Lance’s friend.

A week passed, and Keith’s getting there. He’s doing great to be honest, done the shapes Pepe showed him, in the sky, and in record time too. So the phrase getting there, pertains more about what Keith’s going to write out. 

_Happy anniversary_ seems too bland, too common. 

_I love you Shiro?_ Why would he do that through sky writing when he can say it himself, right? 

He sighs to himself, hoping whatever he comes out with, Shiro will like it anyway.

  


* * *

  


It was their anniversary today.

Keith woke up to soft kisses, a whisper of _‘good morning’_ and _‘happy anniversary’_ , and breakfast in bed.

“You spoil me, Shirogane.” Keith teased, popping a grape in his mouth, and doing the same to Shiro. 

Shiro chews and smiles, “You deserve it, babe.” And goes to kiss him all over again. Keith just chuckles and melts in the moment.

They didn't do anything special today. They just lounged on their sofa, sitting close together, Keith’s head on Shiro’s shoulder, hands clasped together, feet tangled up on the coffee table. Keith felt himself falling asleep again, with the steady breath of Shiro calming him and the hum of the telly that's playing them a movie, he's bound to conk out, except----

_BZZ BZZ!_

Keith opens one eye, already clouded with sleep. He feels out for his phone that was probably buried under the cushions of the sofa. He groans and slips out from Shiro’s embrace to turn around and dig it out. When he found it and unlocked his phone, Keith is now aware that he's fully awake, and it felt like being dumped on a bucket of ice, cold, water.

_From: 바보_

_DUDE !!! DONT FORGET TO BE OUT HERE !! ILL DEAL WITH GETTING SHIRO OUT ON THE FIELD SO GET READY !!!_

Keith stops breathing, eyes wide, mouth agape. He's been so engrossed in their small and calm bubble that he forgot _he_ had plans. Shit.

“Um, Shiro?” Keith lets out, a little nervous. “I just remembered, I----I have an errand to do. Might take long, though.”

Shiro pauses the movie and faced him, “Oh, alright. Coming home in time for dinner though?”

Keith nods, “Wouldn't miss it for the world.”

“You make it sound like we're going somewhere fancy.” Shiro laughs, and Keith does too.

“Knowing you, there's a possibility. You're a big sap.”

Shiro bellows a laugh, “Get out of here and do your errands you big goof.”

Keith gives him a teasing smirk, “Sap.”

“Dork!” Shiro bites back.

  


* * *

  


Keith gets a text from Lance saying that he got Shiro out of the house and they’re on the way to the field. He breathes in and out, in and out, slow and steady. His hands are clammy and it doesn’t help he’s wearing his favorite black, fingerless gloves. He turns around, Pepe looking at him with an encouraging smile and hands him his goggles. “You’re gonna do great.” He says, clapping him on the shoulder with a grin. Keith faintly smiles, muttering a small _‘thanks’_ , before heading out onto the field to ride his plane.

As soon as he was seated, he checked everything, from the controls to the engines to the emergency buttons, everything. He put his goggles on and breathed in and out. _This is it_ , he thinks. He holds onto the control wheel, just to keep his hands busy and prevent it from shaking. Holding onto the wheel calms him, knowing that the purr of the engine will hum right through his fingertips, steadying him, and giving him the freedom he loves whenever he's up in the sky. Sure it's never the same riding on your own in a plane, now that he's a commercial pilot, but he's still grateful he can soar up to the skies and just bask in the wind, clouds, and sunshines and sunsets.

Keith was about to close his eyes, when he felt his phone vibrate. He didn't need to see who textes, he _knew_ Lance was out there with Shiro right _now_. Out on the field. Waiting. He breathed in and out again for the last time, before pressing a few buttons and seconds later, he feels the plane come to life. A smile starts to crawl up on his face. He didn't try to stop it.

_Let's do this._

  


* * *

  


“I never expected you to want to hang out on an open field, Lance.” Shiro comments with a smile, walking beside Lance who has his arms behind his head.

“If you've been flying in the air for quite a long time my friend, you're gonna miss the ground and the grass a lot.” Lance says with a solemn voice, trying to sound wise. Like an old ass philosopher.

Shiro chuckles, “Can't argue with that. Got any other plans other than us walking around?”

Lance stops in his tracks, “Let’s go cloud gazing!” He says, pure excitement in his voice. Shiro stops walking as well, looked at Lance before laughing, head tipped back and hand on his belly.

“Sure. I'd like that.”

“Awesome!” Lance jumps before lying down on the grass. “Sorry to drag you out on your anniversary.”

Shiro joins him on the grass, loving the ticklish feeling it gave him. “It's fine. He's out doing errands for now. He'll be back soon.” 

Lance hums, “Okay then. Let's see who can spot more cool looking clouds.”

“You're on.”

  


* * *

  


Lance was about to point out at a cloud that looked like a dolphin when his walkie-talkie (courtesy of Pepe) crackled to life. He didn't need to respond because he _knows_ it's gonna happen any second now. He quickly sits up, grabbing onto Shiro’s shoulders, hefting him up, albeit with a little struggle on the way, but Shiro helped him by sitting up by himself.

“Dude, dude, something cool’s gonna happen in the sky! Look out for it okay? I'm just gonna go take a leak for a few.” Lance quickly stood up and jogged over to some nearby bushes to do his...thing.

“Al...right then?” Shiro says to himself, confused as hell, but nonetheless, looking up to see what this cool thing Lance was pertaining to. After 10 seconds, he hears it before he sees it.

_WOOSH!_

A plane flew past, a line forming right at it’s tail, and Shiro’s mouth was gaping. Was this the cool thing----oh! Oh! It's coming back it's----

“Oh wow.” 

Shiro knew about these kinds of things. He heard about them on the telly, in movies and other media outlets, but he never saw one in real life. Did Lance---wait, is Lance flying this?! He was about to jump? Run? Shout? He doesn't know but then he hears the crunch of grass behind him, and he sees Lance with a smile on his face. He was about to ask what was going on when Lance just made a shush-ing gesture and pointed up to the sky. He furrowed his brows but did as he was told. What he saw in the sky brought him to his knees, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He feels Lance’s hand on his shoulder, before kneeling beside him to give him a one arm hug, grinning at him at kept saying, _‘I'm so happy for you man!’._

They see the plane land a few feet away when it was done writing in the sky, and Shiro looks up to see Keith, hair messed up a little, legs wobbly, but he didn't care as he sprints towards him and gave him a hug that sent them falling to the ground.

  


* * *

  


Keith couldn't believe it. He did it. He _really_ did it. Oh god. He felt like crying, and seeing Shiro with tears in his eyes as soon as he got out of the plane, oh cheese and crackers, there goes the water dam.

Him and Shiro fell to the ground, bodies entangled with each other, holding tightly as Shiro hiccuped, his emotions getting the best of him. Keith laughs, and laughs, and laughs. Laughs like he's never laughed before because he's just so _goddamn_ happy. And he feels that Shiro is too, feeling his watery smile at the crook of his neck. 

“I---I can’t believe you did that---ohmygod---!” Shiro hiccups, still clinging to Keith who has a permanent smile on his face.

“I honestly did _not_ know what the hell I was doing. Pure instincts I guess.”

Shiro pulls back, eyes red and puffy, tears staining his cheeks but a sunny smile is still on his face. “So what you wrote there was instincts too?” He teased.

Keith chuckles, “I think it's about time don't you think?”

“I agree,” Shiro laughs, “but ohmygod----I still can’t believe this is happening.” He holds Keith’s jaw and brings their forehead closer together, tears spilling again. Keith wipes them with his thumb and leans up to kiss Shiro, all sweet and soft. 

“Same here,” Keith says when he pulls away. Shiro smiles through his tears before hiding his face in the crook of his neck once again, ears turning red. “But, I just realized something.”

Shiro hums in question.

Keith rubs Shiro’s muscled back before settling his right hand on his hair, petting him before he says, “I still haven't bought a ring yet.” 

That made Shiro sit up, eyes wide, when he suddenly laughs, a full belly laugh, before kissing Keith again.

“It's okay. We'll buy one together.”

And they both laugh, loud and resounding.

  


* * *

  


_‘結婚して下さい , 隆 ? -Keith’_

**Author's Note:**

> _"Will you marry me, Takashi? -Keith"_


End file.
